


Notting Hill Chapter.33&34

by MoorWoon



Series: Notting Hill [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Community: kyusung_fest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoorWoon/pseuds/MoorWoon
Summary: the end





	Notting Hill Chapter.33&34

Chapter 33  
没有什么比近在咫尺的声音更能刺激人的感官。  
浴室里氤氲的水汽让周围的温度不断升高，明明雾气弥漫，眼前的人却看得异常清晰。金钟云已经没有能力和时间思考明明只是送件浴衣而已，为什么会演变成现在的局面，他只是好奇，明明可以避开，为何却挪不开脚步，明明直觉都知道接下来最可能会发生什么，但是现在却连推开眼前人的双手都不愿意抬起。一边是花洒里源源不断的流出来冲击着墙体和地面的水流声，一边是曺圭贤蛊惑人心的声线，胸口里有异样的感觉升腾起来，心跳的声音一下又一下的冲击着鼓膜。  
本来潜意识也是渴望着对方的。  
只是……  
太近了……  
他的呼吸声和他的呼吸声融合在一起，分不清是谁纠缠着谁。  
湿润的大手试探着附上了握着泡沫海绵的小手，带着它沿着紧致分明的脖颈线慢慢游走在身上的每一寸肌肤上，熟悉的沐浴乳味道在两人之间暧昧的扩散。腰上紧揽着的手依旧稳稳的贴在侧面，伴随着动作时紧时松的揉捏收缩着，金钟云不知道放在哪里的目光最终选择了曺圭贤线条流畅的锁骨。  
“哥……你知道……你在做什么吗？”  
那声音又在耳边响起，温热的气息扑在脸颊和脖颈上，然后缠上了细嫩粉嫩的耳垂。敏感的部位被温热的口腔包围舔润，随之而来的是身体的一阵颤抖，抓着海绵的手指紧了紧就松下来，任大手抓着继续在眼前的人身前游走。  
“唔……嗯……什……什么？”想要回答的意志被冲口而出的破碎呻吟打断，金钟云咬紧了下唇忍受着耳边腻人的撕磨。  
“你在……洗干净……把我……亲手……洗干净……”  
诱人的声音细碎的从耳边不断的袭来，一字一句捏碎成无数的细线清清楚楚的传进了金钟云的心里。心脏一下子被撞击又柔软开来，原来，他知道了，原来聪明的小朋友已经发现了自己的症结在哪里，他在用自己的方式治好他。心下柔软带来的是眼眶的湿润，他抬起头，淬满了星光的的眼深深的想要看进对方的眼睛里。  
握在手里的海绵掉在了地上，曺圭贤拉高了金钟云的双手环到自己的颈后，美好的人儿又一次乖顺的待在了自己的怀中。金钟云伸长手拿到了曺圭贤身后的花洒，温热的水流拍打着曺圭贤的宽阔的后背，放在腰间的大手开始向上摩挲，眼前的美人只能非本意的与他贴合的更近，近乎湿透的背心被推高的到胸前，然后毫无阻拦的被退下。瘦削的身体似乎比四年前更加纤韧，曺圭贤终于附上了日思夜想、白嫩细滑的平坦腰腹，恣无忌惮的抚摸着。  
腰间的敏感地带传来阵阵酥麻，金钟云轻颤着企图收紧环着曺圭贤的双手让自己不至于站不稳，可拿着花洒的手却又被曺圭贤拉下，疑惑着抬头，眼前的小朋友认真的轻唤着：“哥……帮我冲干净……好不好……”  
大掌又一次附上了小手，带着它将身上的每一寸泡沫冲洗干净，而揽在腰间放火的手却从未放开过。曺圭贤回手挂回了水源，温暖的水流再次包裹宽阔的后背。  
丰唇再次贴合上了被水滋润的粉嫩唇瓣，呼吸着对方近在咫尺的气息，曺圭贤终于放下心将怀里的人拥得更紧，长指伸到两人之间勾上了裤子的棉绳，轻轻拉动扣子就被轻易解开退下，曺圭贤转身把身上已经转凉的人也推入水中。  
源源不断的热水从头顶倾泻而下的瞬间，打湿了乌黑柔软的发丝，金钟云听见在唇瓣间缱绻的只字片语：“我……干干净净的……属于你了……”  
眼眶中湿润的液体最终还是留了出来，顺着水流一起飞溅而下。唇上的触感慢慢开始戴上了些侵略的意味，霸道地渴望着自己做出坦率的回应。小手迟疑的探索者小朋友的面颊和下颌线，试图拉开一段距离，曺圭贤发现了他的想法，依依不舍的放开了粉嫩的软唇，探究的看向金钟云。  
小手抚摸着曺圭贤的额头、高挺的鼻梁，拇指摩挲着樱桃版丰满的红唇，最后撩开了曺圭贤垂下来的湿漉漉的刘海儿在光洁的额头上留下了第二个主动的吻。  
“你……不后悔？”  
“即使你是地狱，我都甘之如饴。”  
双唇的再一次贴合，激烈而充满了占有欲，金钟云脉脉又热烈的回应给了曺圭贤更大的鼓励和期许，他试着探进舌头，捕捉着柔软的舌尖，然后纠缠撕磨，手掌附上了金钟云光洁的额头，穿过柔软的湿发不住留连。  
时隔多年，肌肤之亲。  
美人动情，美不胜收。  
小手解开了围在曺圭贤腰间的最后一寸遮挡，两个人毫无保留的贴合在一起，修长的食指顺着水流来到了臀瓣之间的入口处，触碰上的一瞬间，揽着怀里人的有力手臂清楚地感受到了来自指下皮肤的颤抖和那人身体瞬间的僵硬，深深的愧疚涌了上来，曺圭贤的心脏像被人用力攥紧了一样，一阵抽痛般地心疼。  
「要停下来吗？」  
曺圭贤有些犹豫地放慢了动作。纠缠着的唇瓣分开，金钟云拉住了曺圭贤不知所措地想要收回的手。  
这个人，在再次走入他的生活之后，又一次毫不犹豫、义无反顾地选择了他。  
“我……也不后悔。”  
白嫩的小手试探着附上了充血的欲望，拉着曺圭贤的手也慢慢引导着他再次来到自己的身后。  
而最终选择了要再次走向他的，是金钟云自己。  
温热的水流在淋浴间激起的水雾弥漫开来，模糊了视线却将眼前的人看得更加清晰真实，浑圆饱满的指尖顺着水流在入口处耐心的按压画圈，久不经人事的位置，润滑不充分很有可能受伤，这是曺圭贤最不愿意发生的事情，斟酌之下还是取了沐浴乳来。渐渐，指节可以顺利没入并逐渐增加到三根，时深时浅的转动进出，引来怀里人“唔嘤”的一声呻吟，紧接着被紧咬的唇封住，曺圭贤不满的再一次欺上了软唇，轻而易举的松开了贝齿对下唇的凌虐。  
在身后防火的手所带来的感官刺激越来越大，小手服侍的速度也开始变慢，手中的小圭贤已经充血挺立。双唇分开之时，双方在彼此眼中都看到了风起云涌的意乱情迷，曺圭贤拉起小手，轻吻这中指和无名指的指节，将他翻转过身，从后面慢慢没入爱人的身体里。  
还是不忍心让他的胸膛贴在冰冷的墙壁上，揽在胸前的手让两个人的上半身紧紧的贴合在一起，身后的律动带来的快感一波波传来，金钟云一只手握紧曺圭贤的手臂，一只手用力抵住墙面，指尖粉色的甲面变成了淡白色。或许是多年来的禁欲带来的深深渴望，不知道哪来的倔强死死的支撑着他不轻易投降任这场性事早早收场，狭小的空间里，肌肤碰撞的声音带着情欲和流水声混杂交错在一起，身体契合度极高的两个人配合着彼此的律动，任由快感席卷着全身。  
“啊……嗯……”  
甜腻的呻吟声终于从身下传来，曺圭贤勾起身下人精致的下巴将所有的回应吞吃入腹，长指来到身前，开始抚慰着被冷落许久的金钟云的分身。  
“嗯……哈啊……”  
前后的脆弱部位都被身后的人一手掌控，口中还承受着小朋友对甘甜肆无忌惮的索取，身体被快感冲击的一波接着一波，白皙的身体逐渐开始呈现高潮特有的暧昧红色，曺圭贤坏心的加快了手中的速度，短暂的灭顶般的快感让脚趾都蜷缩起来，高潮带来的后穴一阵阵收缩让曺圭贤差一点缴枪投降，金钟云第一次的高潮就这样释放在了曺圭贤的手中。  
略显疲惫的人被翻转过来，两个人面对面，金钟云的手再一次环在了曺圭贤的后颈上。曺圭贤顺着金钟云白嫩的臀部，细细抚摸至大腿，顺势勾起膝窝，放在腰间，金钟云会意地勾住了曺圭贤，喘息之间，粗大的器官又一次没入了他的身体。  
面对面的位置将被迫承受一方的色气性感毫无保留的呈现在曺圭贤眼前，手指沿着分明的锁骨肩窝一路下滑，在白嫩无暇的肌肤上肆意撩拨一阵之后，抚上两颗艳红颤栗的樱桃。点点的红色点缀在白皙修长的手指间，细细抚弄蹂躏便能听见美人唇间传来的“唔嘤”轻哼。曺圭贤侍弄片刻便将丰唇贴上去，灵巧的舌头或快或慢的画着圈，惹得还在后颈环着的双手收的更加紧密。感受着对方舒服的将胸膛下意识的往自己的方向送，曺圭贤又坏心的把舔舐换作轻轻的咬磨，于是轻哼变成了颤栗，肩膀上被生气的人儿锤了一拳。不过这样的情况下，即便是用力的捶打也都变成了软绵绵的撒娇。睿智刚烈的豹子变成了呲牙唔嘤的小猫儿，曺圭贤对这样的金钟云受用的很。  
再一次在体内冲击起来的律动带起阵阵酥麻，沿着金钟云的每一根神经迅速扩散至全身，体内的短暂空虚被欲望填满，温热湿润的内壁不住的收缩，呻吟之中被快感冲击不断向后仰的修长脖颈拉出了性感的曲线，小巧的喉结随着破碎的声音上下滑动，一下又一下的挑战着曺圭贤的忍耐极限。  
“圭……圭啊……嗯……”  
魅惑人心的性感模样怎么都看不够，丰唇不由自主的贴合上喉结，啃咬亲吻，又在锁骨处辗转撕磨，留下属于曺圭贤的印记。金钟云彻彻底底的被曺圭贤占有，从过去，到现在，以及遥远的未来。  
“你……只能……是我一个人的……”  
“钟云……钟云啊……”  
下腹的律动开始加快，身体的上下颤动和快感冲击不停来袭，金钟云环着曺圭贤的双手不得已分开，一只勾紧他的脖颈，一只滑到肩膀用力的抓住，被快感吞噬的思考能力在最后一刻意识到来自自己的力道可能会抓伤曺圭贤丝绸般的皮肉之后默默攥成了拳头，之后就消失在欲望的冲击里，万劫不复。  
“你想要我吗？”不合时宜的问句吐露着最露骨的邀请。  
“嗯……啊……要……给我……嗯……”  
最后的奋力冲击，融化在一起的两个人一同迎接着高潮的来临，曺圭贤揽着瘫软在自己身上的人儿，调热水温仔细的为他冲洗干净，用自己宽大柔软的浴衣将疲倦的人儿仔细擦干包裹好，抱上了楼。自己的房间被melo牢牢占据，曺圭贤最终还是把人放在金钟云自己的床上，擦干了头发，又把人揽入怀里抱紧。疲惫至极的金钟云一点都不想动，安安静静的躺着，注视着小朋友的眼睛，又凑到曺圭贤耳边说着什么，温暖的环境卷席着睡意，不一会儿就睡了过去。曺圭贤侧了侧身体让他躺的舒服一些，长指一下下的描绘着他的眉眼，高挺的鼻梁、小巧的鼻尖，白皙的面庞，还有蜜桃般粉红的嫩唇，曺圭贤把头深深埋在他的颈间，呼吸着他惦念了多年的味道。  
如今，他的身上也有了这个人的味道。  
这个人，是他的全部，是失而复得的全世界。  
手臂回勾，曺圭贤拥紧了埋在他胸口、陷入沉睡的金钟云，放松身体，也沉沉的睡了过去。

 

Chapter 34  
一夜无梦。  
曺圭贤在生物钟的驱使下醒过来的时候金钟云还睡的昏天黑地。曺圭贤看着自己伸长却空空的手臂和远处已经翻滚到床沿边上摇摇欲坠的金钟云的背影出神。第二次在这个房间入睡，第二次在这个房间清醒，短短半年的时间却长久的好像是一个世纪。  
曺圭贤揉揉脸，往金钟云的方向蹭了蹭，还是轻轻的把人又捞回到自己的怀里。柔软的发丝轻触着他的脸颊，那人身上特有的味道再次进入鼻腔，清晨传来的香气比任何时候都更加真实而自然，曾经无数次想圈进怀里的神仙般的人儿现在正乖顺的依偎在自己的胸膛，他的触感、他的温度都如罂粟般的欲罢不能。  
曺圭贤侧过身，另一只手也环上了金钟云的脖间，紧紧的抱着他。  
不够，还是不够。  
干脆连腿也搭在他身上，双手双脚成了锁链，把金钟云牢牢的锁住。  
然而金钟云就没那么舒服了。疲惫至极带来的睡眠在午夜时分第一次转醒，他活动着身体，发现干净清爽之后才借着月光看清楚揽着自己、近在咫尺的曺圭贤的脸。  
晚上的记忆清晰的浮现在自己眼前，身为自己身体的一部分的曺圭贤，以这样的方式，被自己“清洗干净”，然后再次拥有。小手描绘着小朋友英挺的眉毛眼眶，摸摸额头脸颊，又点了点浅浅痘坑。后知后觉的发现自己还压着他的胳膊，出于对第二天会酸麻到无法动弹的担心，他还是小心翼翼的挪到了另一半的枕头上。身后的不适感提醒着他昨晚两个人的甜蜜和疯狂，他转过身背对着他。这一边的床金钟云并没有经常睡，他蹭着枕头，听着曺圭贤深沉的呼吸声再一次放松了身体。  
他又做了之前的梦，在街上走着被从天而降的东西压倒在地上，只不过这一次不是超大体积的海绵宝宝，而是一只一人多高的大金毛。被大狗狗狠狠扑倒压住的时候，身上也感觉到了同样重量的压迫感，自己的下半身，好像被什么压住了，这样的触觉让他逐渐转醒。  
“唔……”  
曺圭贤看着怀里人儿的睫毛开始轻颤就知道金钟云已经要转醒了，果不其然，白皙的皮肤抖动了几下，细长的眼睛就带着迷茫慢慢睁开。  
“哥，醒了？”  
眼睛刚刚对上焦就看到了曺圭贤一双圆溜溜的葡萄眼。  
“好沉……”  
金钟云不满的动着腿，放在身侧的手也下意识的去推压在下半身的重量。  
“别……”  
曺圭贤在乱动的小手差点碰到自己晨间苏醒的欲望之前成功抓住了它，并且牢牢的包在了手里。金钟云回神的瞬间就意识到刚才差点发生了什么，富有想象力的大脑一下子就自动把后面可能发生的事情补充完整，金钟云的耳尖一下子就红了起来。  
“我……我昨天不是在那边么……我怎么又……”  
慌乱转移着话题，金钟云低下头，额头抵在了曺圭贤分明的锁骨上。  
“想抱着你，就把你捞回来了。”  
曺圭贤把压在金钟云身上的腿放下来，又把被大掌包裹着的小手送到唇边，一下一下亲吻着每一个骨节，又轻轻的啃咬，金钟云也闭着眼睛，放心的享受着晨间的缱绻。  
“曺圭贤，我问你，”被自己握着小手突然翻过来牢牢抓着自己的拇指，抵在肩膀上的小脑袋也突然抬起来直视着自己，曺圭贤被突然的变化弄的有点懵，只机械的点着头做着回应。  
“曺圭贤，你昨天那句‘他就是钟云’是什么意思？你是不是把我的事情告诉他了？”  
“没……没有啊……”  
金钟云一下子坐起身来，掀开被子，转身，一条腿夸过曺圭贤的身体，靠着膝盖的力量支撑在了曺圭贤身体上方：“我这辈子最讨厌什么你知道，不许骗我。说！他为什么知道我的名字！”说着一巴掌象征性的排在了曺圭贤的大腿上，发出来“啪”的一声。  
“那是因……因为……”曺圭贤看着跨在自己身上，离关键位置那么近却浑然不知，还只顾着兴师问罪的人，摸摸鼻尖，边想着这大好的早晨不干点什么真是浪费，边回答：“因为他说……我在那种时候会叫着你的名字……”  
“哪种时候？”  
金钟云摸着下巴上一晚上长出来的小胡茬，目光游离地思索着曺圭贤话里的意思，却在明白过来之后一下子瞪大眼睛看回曺圭贤，那小朋友一副“没错就是你想的那种时候”的样子看着自己，金钟云的耳朵整个都要烧起来了。  
“我……你……你为什么要在做那事儿的时候想着我！”  
曺圭贤看着眼前白里透红的人儿，居然这种时候还在危险位置乱动，纵使自己有一颗爱惜他的心也无能为力了。大掌附上结实的小臂，一个用力就把身上的人拉回床上。金钟云后背接触到柔软的床品，紧接着曺圭贤就欺身上来，金钟云小手放在他的胸膛上用力推拒，嘴上还在说着：“你说啊！别以为这样就能不回答！”  
曺圭贤拉下他的手附上胯间已经挺立的圭贤弟弟，丰唇凑近红彤彤的耳廓，魅惑人心的声音夹杂着情欲再次在耳边响起：“当然是……这里不想你就硬不起来呀。”  
“呀！”  
反抗之间，温热的手掌已经开始在腹间游移：“禁欲太久，这样不解风情，是要受惩罚的呢。”  
“小骗子你放开我！”  
“你别大早上发情啊！”  
“呀！”  
“melo救我啊！！”  
楼上的melo小耳朵抖了抖，换了个姿势接着睡了起来。  
这种时候，神仙也救不了你了，金先生。

神向来博爱世人，但世人却不懂爱。  
而敢于直面世俗的人，骨子里的血液都是深深的勇敢。  
于是，神会亲自教会他们如何爱。


End file.
